


Naruto - The Zero Tail Jinchuriki

by ProfesaJay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfesaJay/pseuds/ProfesaJay
Summary: I know this was a non-canon movie but I thought the Zero Tails had a cool design.
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Author’s Note - ALRIGHT HELLO, I should probably mention this is my first ever story so I hope if you're reading this you like it. This story  _ is _ going to mess with the Naruto lore a bit as well. (just a warning) 

**  
  
**

Prologue 

Narrator - To understand our heroes' story you have to look back into the missing pages of your shinobi history textbook as things begin in the Land of the Sky, shortly after the Second Shinobi World War. Ninja that could mould their chakra into mist in order to fly fought alongside Amegakure the Village Hidden in the Rain. The war was said to be in the favor of Konohagakure the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the Land of the Sky wasted most of their fighters and resources on a war they couldn’t win. To this day the Land of Sky is not taught about in the Ninja Academy because they are extinct. Except for one, The Zero Tail Jinchuuriki and last descendant of The Land of Sky (Y/N). 

**  
  
  
**

Chapter 1 - Interrogation

You wake up in a dark room lit by candlelight just enough to be able to see. The last thing you remember is seeing an Angel of Amegakure statue and passing out. These statues had started appearing recently after the Rain Village’s shift in leadership after a civil war that killed your parents. 

Mysterious Man - “Name?”

(Y/N) - “(Y/N) , but where am I?”

Mysterious Man - ”A disclosed location within The Hidden Rain Village, but I’ll be asking the questions here….. Lets see, do you happen to be a descendant of the Land of the Sky?” 

(Y/N) - “Yes, the last one.”  _ gulp _

Mysterious Man - “That would make you a jinchuuriki, wouldn't it?”

(Y/N) - “Zero Tailed, yes” 

Mysterious Man - “My name is Pain, I’m on a mission to gather all the jinchuuriki. However, seeing as you're a child who reminds me of myself you will receive an ultimatum. I can set you free back onto the streets where you will try to live by your lonesome OR you can join the Akatsuki as my apprentice.“

(Y/N) - “A way off the streets sounds nice. Will food and shelter be supplied?” _ Not like I have a choice anyways _

Pain - “We run Amegakure. The angel the citizens refer to is actually my business associate Konan. So are you joining or not?” 

(Y/N) - “I guess I’ll do it but for the food”

Pain - “You are an Amegakure civil war orphan. It makes sense you would just want necessities but let me tell you this, the Akatsuki is a criminal organization with agents from all Five Villages and you  **_will_ ** go through intense and harsh training to earn the respect of its members.“

****  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Akatsuki Hideout Meeting

Pain calls an Akatsuki meeting to introduce you to the group. The Akatsuki hideout is inside of a man made cave and needs a special seal to open it as far as you can tell. 

Pain - “I summoned you all today to introduce our new rookie member, my apprentice (Y/N).”

Vulgar Member - “You hired a kid! Fuckin’ Bullshit!” 

Green-eyed member - “For once I agree with you Hidan, this is a poor investment.”

Hidan - “Damn right, Kakuzu!”

The members of the Akatsuki begin chattering and fighting about if you can be useful or not. Someone named Itachi vouches for you saying they were a prodigy and you might be too but only time will tell. His partner in the Akatsuki, a swordsman who looked like a half man-half shark, heavily disagreed. Another pair of members Sasori and Deidara disagreed with each other but you get the sense it was only because they disagreed about everything and couldn’t care less about you. 

Pain - Settle down everyone! Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara if he doesn’t live up to expectations you have my permission to kill (Y/N), but remember this as long as he’s an Akatsuki member you can’t lay a finger on him………

_ After the meeting you approach Pain who is with Konan _

(Y/N) - Why didn’t you tell them I’m a Jinchuuriki? Why are you putting so much pressure on me?!?!?!

Konan - We also are-

She was about to speak until Pain cut her off and said 

Pain - If they found out you were a Jinchuuriki, they would kill you. I did you a favor, now receive their training and grow strong. Don't disappoint me. 

_ You leave Pain’s office and head to your bunk _

Konan - “We should have told him.”

Pain - “Told him what? That our pasts are similar? That doesn't matter to me, he’s just a means to an end.” 


End file.
